


the one that got away

by cinnamonnotfound



Category: Angst - Fandom, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Karl Jacobs - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, fluff and angst - Fandom, its mostly angst lol
Genre: ALOT ALOT OF ANGST AND HURT, Other, a bit of fluff included, couldnt sleep, dreams gone??, gogy is very sad, i dont know why i made this, im proud of my work here lol considering it 6 am and i have class in an hour, im sorry in advance, its a lot of hurt, its based on a song too, my left ear hurts, oh god here we go, texting exes, they broke up, this is gonna hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonnotfound/pseuds/cinnamonnotfound
Summary: fic based on the song by katy perry called "the one that got away"a fic of just recalling flashbacks and george being hurt :(description is the song!!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dnf - Relationship, Karlnap - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	the one that got away

George puts the key into the lock and opens his shared apartment door. He drops his book bag next to the door as he enters his shared apartment. “Karl?” he calls out. No answer. He walks over to the kitchen and leans with his elbows propped up on the table to read the yellow sticky note his roommate left him. “with sap, will be late :)” He closes his eyes and buries his head into his arms. He wished Karl was here, he didn't want to be all alone in the apartment today. The brunette pulls out his phone and shoots a text to karl.

george: leaving me alone again :((

george: also there's nothing in the fridge i told you to go shopping today

karl: i'm staying the night, sorry gogy :(

karl: go get them yourself then ;)

George sighs and puts his phone back in his pocket and walks to his bag on the floor to retrieve his wallet. He unhooks his key and walks out the door with his hands in his pocket. As he enters his car a loud wave of nostalgia hits him and he holds onto the steering wheel to steady himself. He looks at the passenger seats and imagines **him** sitting next to him.

~ ~ ~

_“DREAM WAIT UP” a tired George calls out to the blonde who was running in the halls in front of him._

_It was the last day of highschool and all the seniors got dismissed 3 hours before any of the high school students got to leave. Safe to say, it was loud in the hallways._

_“Mr. Davidson, no shouting in the halls” a troubled teacher says as she opens the door to her class and looks out to the ruckus in the halls._

_Students stuffing their backpacks with any last things in the locker, everyone talking, loud laughs coming from every corner. George smiled sheepishly and looked around the teacher to look for a certain blonde. A hand tugs in George’s forearm and pulls him back. George comes face to face to Dream and flushes. They’d been dating for 6 months but Dream never failed making the brunette feel like a boy talking to his first crush._

_“Georgie come on I wanna show you something” Dream says to him with puppy eyes._

_“God what is it now? If it's a surprise like THAT surprise for my 18th birthday I don't want it” George says rolling his eyes, but a small smile tugs into his face._

_“Oh come on George, you loved the tattoo idea” Dream pouts, pretending to be hurt. George laughs at his boyfriend's childishness and pulls him towards the door, interlocking their arms. “Yea, yea whatever it was pretty cute” George says with a laugh. Dreams face brightens up and he tugs at George’s arms tugging him forward faster. He picks up his pace and forces his George to run with him to the school's parking lot._

_“Why exactly are we in the parking lot?” George asks with a curious look. Dream smiles and stops walking abruptly, pulls George back into his chest and puts his hands in front of the others eyes. Dream could feel the eye roll and chuckles quietly. He walks a little further making George walk with him and then stops. He removes his hands from the shorter eyes. It takes George a few seconds to adjust to light again and as he opens his eyes a little more and sees a black mustang in front of him. It takes him a few seconds realizing what's in front of him. A car? For him?_

_“Okay, okay look. I know you just learned how to drive and I usually drop you off at school but because we’re going to different college’s next year and I won't be able to do that, I wanted to give you this.” Dream rambles on. “Think of it like a little gift for me for getting accepted into your dream college! Also you’d have a piece of me every morning” he concludes with a wink, still nervous as George hasn’t said anything yet._

_“Dream,” George says with a hoarse voice. “Thank you, I- i don't know what to say, this is so thoughtful, I-I don't know how to thank you or say anything i just this is just-” he says while turning around to face his boyfriend with tears in his eyes. Dream eyes soften at his boyfriend and pulls him into his chest. “Aw it was nothing georgie. Anything for you, anything for you” he mumbles into the shorters hair. “Now come on, let's see the interior” He says with a smile. The both walk towards the car, George rubbing his eyes with his sleeves. He slides into the driver's seat and Dream in the passenger seat. When they both get settled, Dream gives a smile to George’s side and puts an arm around his shoulders. “Oh wait I have one thing to do,” He says with a small smile. He tugs George to him and locks his lips, They both dissolve into the kiss not aware of both their friends outside the car laughing._

~ ~ ~

George startles and realizes he’s been staring into the seat next to him for quite a while. Right, right. Groceries. He clears his throat and hears the mustang roar to life. He sits at the garage for a minute and drives off to the store.

~ ~ ~

_It was one of the rare moments in which Dream and George were together that it was quiet. Dream was laid on his bed watching his phone while George was propped up on the chair of Dreams desk, finishing up a last minute assignment which was due. He groans at his computer and shuts it._

_“Why did I think college was easy? It absolutely SUCKS” George says tilting his chair back and closing his eyes._

_Dream diverts his attention from his phone to his boyfriend. Both in their first year of college, and different colleges meant no help in assignments or cheating on an exam. He gets up suddenly and pulls George to his feet. “I think you need to take a break” He says with a chuckle._

_“Come I have the perfect thing to do, stay here for a moment” he says while walking out the room. He comes a moment later with two bottles of liquor in his hands. “Alcohol? Really dream? And on a school night? Also aren’t those your parents?” George says with a question look. Dream scoffs. “Yes, yes and yes. My parents won't even notice they're gone, don't worry” He says with a shrug. “Now come on, we’re going to the roof.” Later, both of them laid on the roof looking up at the stars and talked about whatever came to their mind. Mostly, mostly it was about their future. Their future together like they knew what was going to happen and planning the near future. Never planned that one day they’d be losing each other._

~ ~ ~

An hour at the store later, George now seated in his car again sighs and gets ready to go back home. He opens his phone and scrolls through his contacts list to find the person he was looking for. “dream <3”. He knew even if he texted right now, Dream wouldn't read it as his phone was locked and he couldn't get into it. He had another phone now, with a number George didn't have. He breathes out a shaky laugh and clicks on the chat box.

george : hey, i don't know what i'm doing this but considering today's our anniversary i just had to do something.

george: your not going to read but i miss you

george: i know you said it wasn't my fault but i cant help but wonder if i did something wrong.

george: maybe in another life i’d still be yours, we’d keep all our promises and it’d be us against the world.

His eyes start to fill and he knows it's dumb but it's been so hard. So, so hard.

george: i wonder if i could have made you stay, so i didn't have to say you were the one that got away.

The brunette sets his phone down on the seat next to him and tilts his head back and presses the radio button. A classic of June and Johnny Cash’s blares from the speaker. At the sound of the music, his stomach twists and he suddenly feels sick.

~ ~ ~

_“NO NO BUT LOOK HERE” a drunk sapnap says to the boys in front of him. They were at Karls house, him, dream and sapnap having a little party of finally graduating year one of college._

_It was four months before things escalated downwards._

_Music blared from the speaker which was connected to Dreams phone. “DREAM AND GEORGE ARE BASICALLY THE JUNE AND JOHNNY CHAMP OF OUR FRIEND GROUP. LIKE LOOK DREAM JOHNNY, AND GEORGE JUNE IT FITS” he says and earns a loud laugh from dream. “Just say you're calling George a bottom, no need to call him “june”” He says with a smile towards George’s direction. George scoffs . ‘I am NOT a bottom dream” he grumbles and takes a sip of his beer. “We already found that out, Georgie,” Dream replies with a smirk and suggestive wink towards his direction. George flushes and groans into a pillow which was on the couch. “Eww enough of that here” Karl says with a disgusted face. “We don't need to know about Dream giving head to Georg-” “ENOUGH” a flushed George says, bringing his hands to ears. Everyone starts to laugh at the brunette's loud outburst and soon the house fills with laughter from the boys._

~ ~ ~

George reaches for his phone and pulls out the contact again.

george: remember the night at karls house george: it was one of the last moments when we were happy.

george: we weren't really like johnny and june were we? we didn't get the happy ending.

george: sometimes when i miss you, i put those records on and imagined your with me.

George rests for a moment, drinking in the music and returning to his phone.

george: you know, someone said you got your tattoo removed.

george: i don't know why it hurt but it did a lot. its stupid but i thought you’d message me again. you didn't.

george: also guess what, i saw you downtown last week singing in the restaurant you used to work at. i thought you quit.

george: well, i guess it's time to face the music, i'm not your muse now

george: maybe in another life i’d make you stay and didn't have to call you the one that got away.

He knew he was repeating his texts but he wanted to put the message across. He chokes out a sob and pushes the phone into his pocket and starts to drive home.

~ ~ ~

George sits at his table about 5 hours after the situation in the store parking lot. He was doing an assignment which was due a week later so he wasn’t that focused. He stretches out after a while yawning. He then pulls out his phone looking for any new messages from Karl since he sent a “got the groceries” message. As the screen fades from black to white, he sees the conversation he had with dream earlier. He considers deleting them but “it's not like anyone's going to see it anyways” and let's them be. He scrolls down to the last minute he sent and freezes when he sees it.

**_seen._ **

**Author's Note:**

> so, how are we? i've never written any hurt fic and to be honest, this is my second one shot ive writting so im open for improvement!( i know the writing SUCKS and its not great writing but i was having a dnf brainrot and made thiss) kudos appreciated and PLS COMMENT I LOVE HEARING FEEDBACK


End file.
